Teenager in Love
by Khamoshyian
Summary: La guerre est fini. Rendant visite au portrait de Dumbeldore, celui-ci déclare à Harry que Severus mérite des obsèques digne de ce nom, ce que le gryffondor approuve. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que son professeur était vivant et du même âge que lui. Cherchant donc une solution au problème avec ses amis, Harry se demande si c'est toujours une bonne idée.


Et oui, pour vous, un Snarry ! Cette fiction est écrite avec l'aide d'une amie que je remercie beaucoup pour son aide pour son aide ! Merci ma petite B.

Malheureusement ( ou heureusement ) les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. !

 **Résumé** : La guerre est enfin fini ! Lord Voldemort est mort des mains de Harry qui a sauvé le monde des sorciers au prix de tant de vie sacrifiées qu'il aurait aimé protéger. Et après avoir rendu visite au portrait du défunt Dumbeldore, celui-ci demande à Harry d'aller chercher le corps du professeur Severus Snape, considérant que ce dernier mérite des obsèques dignes de ce nom ; ce dont le jeune gryffondor est tout à fait d'accord et décide donc, d'aller chercher le corps du professeur à la cabane. Seulement voilà ! Petit problème ! Au lieu d'y trouver le corps inerte et ensanglanté du professeur Snape, il y rencontre un jeune adolescent de son âge environ et dans les vêtements du professeur, complètement paniqué ! Comprenant assez vite qu'il s'agit là du véritable Severus Snape, Harry devra, avec l'aide de ses amis, le cacher et trouver une solution à un tel phénomène, ce qui ne sera pas chose facile. Mais plus le temps passe, plus Harry se demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée ?

P.S : Sorry pour las fautes.

* * *

" La guerre est fini... Elle est vraiment fini ! " S'exclama Harry qui avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa joie. Il était là, assit dans le bureau de l'ancien directeur qui, aujourd'hui, n'était plus qu'un portrait auquel il racontait tout ce qui c'était passé lors de cette dernière et chaotique année dans les plus grand détaille. Bien sur, lorsqu'il évoqua les morts, il ne put retenir des larmes salées de couler le long de ses joues, sans pour autant le couper dans son récit.

" ... On a décidé avec Hermione, d'organiser une sorte de commémoration pour toute les personnes tombées au combat et qui méritent d'être souvenu pendant encore longtemps. Le professeur Madonagal est d'accord pour qu'on le face à l'école !

Harry semblait vraiment enclin à faire cette commémoration en la mémoire des morts, ce qui n'échappa guère à l'ancien directeur Dumbeldore qui pouvait voir cet éclat dans les yeux verts de son ancien élève et qui sourit mais d'un air triste, devant couper court à son enthousiasme.

" Je vois... mais, mon petit, c'est le directeur qui doit décider de cela. Hors si le professeur Madonagal n'a pas était désignée par l'ancien directeur... "

" Le professeur Snape ? " Répondit mélancoliquement le jeune Harry en baissant le regard, essayant de refouler les images de sa mort qui venaient envahir son esprit.

" Oui, et bien ce sera au ministère de désigner le nouveau directeur. " Termina enfin Dumbeldore en fixant Harry qui fit les gros yeux avant d'exploser.

" QUOI ?! MAIS... MAIS NON ! "

Harry n'en revenait pas. le professeur Madonagal était la seule digne de diriger cette école, il est donc hors de question que le ministère décide à la place. Le connaissant, il va encore leur foutre un débile dictateur en guise de directeur ou directrice de l'école. Et alors qu'Harry allait et venait en protestant dans son esprit, n'osant pas dire ses pensées à voix haute devant le vieux Dumbeldore, tout en tournant en rond, une idée l'illumina.

" Eh mais ! Et si Snape- " Commença Harry avant d'être coupé par l'ancien directeur qui le rectifia d'un " professeur Snape " par automatisme. " Oui bon... Si le professeur Snape avait un portrait et qu'il désignait le professeur Madonagal comme directrice, ça pourrait aller ? " Termina le jeune sauveur du monde sorcier, retrouvant peu à peu espoir grâce à son idée qui, il en était sur, était infaible... Ou presque.

" Oui, mais l'ennuie Harry, c'est que le professeur Snape n'a pas fait de portrait de son vivant. "

Harry sembla de nouveau dessus à cette nouvelle. Se laissant donc retomber au sol en position assise, son coude posé sur son genoux et son poing soutenant sa tête, le dernier des Potter fronça les sourcils. Il pensait vraiment avoir trouvé une solution pour que Madonagal devienne la nouvelle directrice. Et en même temps, cela se comprend. Après avoir eu Ombrage sous ordre du ministère, le jeune Potter ne souhaitait pas que ça recommence. Une fois suffit. Et devant l'air irrité, déçus et déterminé de son élève, Dumbeldore prit la parole, souhaitant lui remonter le morale.

" Harry, nous trouverons une solution. Nous avons eu bien pire. "

Le sourire doux de l'ancien directeur arracha au brun un petit sourire qui fit plaisir au plus vieux.

" Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça serait tellement plus simple si vous étiez encore parmi nous. "

Dumbeldore ne répondit pas à cela. Il savait que cette phrase ne lui était pas à lui seul, mais aussi à tous ceux qui était mort durant la guerre. Alors il attendit quelques minutes, le temps que la tristesse d'Harry ne s'évapore un petit peu.

" Oh fait, mon petit. " S'exclama Dumbeldore, attirant l'attention d'Harry qui releva la tête vers le tableau. " Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? "

" Bien sur ! " * Quelle question ?! * Pensa Harry sans rien laissé paraître.

" Pourrais-tu lors de ta commémoration y mettre Severus, s'il te plaît ? "

Harry parut surpris et lâcha un simple " Hein ? ", étonné que le professeur Dumbeldore utilise le prénom du professeur pour parler de lui. En général, il est à cheval sur le fait que l'on appelle les professeurs par leur nom de famille sans oublier de citer leur profession avant. Pourquoi diable utiliserait-il son prénom ?

" Bien que beaucoup de personnes ne le portent pas dans son cœur et l'eurent détesté durant cette guerre, il a accomplis beaucoup de choses pour t'aider toi et les autres, et ce, même si il était peu sociable. Tu peux me croire lorsque je te dis que sa situation en tant que double espion l'affectait beaucoup. Surtout lorsqu'il devait tuer ou torturer des personnes innocentes ; en particulier ses élèves pour le soit disant bien de cette guerre. Si je ne lui avais pas demandé de faire tous ça, Lord Voldemort aurait sûrement gagné mais Severus n'aurait pas souffert autant au point de ne pas vouloir être attaché à qui que ce soit, sauf à moi qui lui ais demandé de me tuer alors qu'il me considérait comme son grand père. Alors s'il te plaît Harry, fais en sorte que sa mémoire soit reconnu comme la personne qu'il était vraiment. "

 ***o*o*o*o***

Ne souhaitant pas passer par le sol cogneur et ayant envie d'air frais, Harry se dirigea vers la cabane hurlante en repensant au parole que l'ancien directeur avait prononcé.

" Alors comme ça, Snape était si seul que ça ? "

Harry se rappela lorsque le professeur se montrait aigris envers lui pendant toutes ses années. Il s'en voulait soudainement de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt mais lorsque sa mère, Lily, avait décidé de ne plus lui parler et se souvenant des souvenirs qu'il avait vu lors de ses entraînements avec le maître des potions où dans la pensine lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il pleurait, c'est vrai que par rapport à Harry, le professeur était bien seul et avait dû réellement souffrir. Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais montré. Une fois arrivé à la cabane hurlante, Harry eu un étrange pressentiment, une drôle de sensation en lui qu'il ne s'eut définir.

Entrant malgré tout dans la cabane sombre, il avait l'impression que la dernière fois qu'il était entré et qu'il avait traversé ces couloirs sombres de cette cabane était il y a des années alors que cela remontait à cette nuit. Il monta les escaliers grinçants qui avaient toujours les marques de poussières de leur dernier passage. Malgré les bruits peu encourageant des planches de bois, Harry fit comme si de rien était, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien sinon les marches auraient lâché depuis longtemps.

Une fois arrivé à quelques pas de la porte où derrière se trouvait le cadavre du professeur, le sauveur entendit un bruit. Pensant qu'il n'était plus seul, Harry se tourna, regardant autour de lui, méfiant. Il pensa qu'il s'agissait de son imagination mais lorsqu'il leva à peine le pied, le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre en provenance, cette fois, de la pièce, là où le corps de Severus était présent. Sortant sa baguette magique près à une éventuel attaque d'un mangemort ayant survécus, il s'approcha avec prudence et essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'approcha de la porte, prêt à jeter un sortilège si cela était nécessaire. Entrant d'un coup de pied dans la porte qui tapa avec force contre le mur, Harry se mit en garde, prêt à parer toute attaque mais à peine fit il se mouvement, qu'un autre garçon de son âge se mit dans la même position, face à lui, prêt lui aussi à se défendre. Se figeant, Harry n'en revenait pas.

Severus Snape ?!

" Mais qu'Est-ce que - " Commença Harry sans pouvoir finir sa phrase car l'autre garçon jeta un sortilège. Il eu juste le temps de se cacher derrière le mur à côté de la porte.

" Potter ! " Rugit le garçon.

Harry préféra attendre un petit moment, profitant de cela pour réfléchir tranquillement. Il avait vu Snape se faire tuer par le serpent de Voldemort. Ca, il en était certains. Pourtant, ce garçon qui semblait être du même âge que Harry lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau si ce n'est en plus jeune. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était parfaitement impossible de ramener un mort à la vie !

" Potter sort de ta cachette ! Je sais que vous préparais un mauvais coup ici ! C'est Black qui me l'a dis ! "

* Black ?! C'est Sirius qui lui a dis ça ?! Mais il est mort depuis deux ans ! * Pensa Harry, étant dans un brouillard total, ne comprenant pas un gramme ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il tenta tout de même une approche, n'allant pas rester cacher éternellement. C'était, certes, un très gros risque, mais bon. Il n'avait pas le choix. il jeta donc sa baguette au sol et l'envoya en direction de " Severus " qui la ramassa, avant de se dévoiler, les mains en l'air en signe de paix, pouvant ainsi voir la personne en face de lui.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, Snape comprit qu'il s'agissait, effectivement d'un Potter, mais pas du bon. Il y avait quelques différences comme la cicatrice sur son front et ses yeux verts que James n'avait pas. Harry, lui, continuait de patauger dans la choucroute, une flopée de questions dans la tête.

" T'es qui toi ? T'es son frère ?! " Sembla rugir le jeune Snape.

"Heu... Le.. Le frère à qui ? " Demanda Harry qui avait dû mal à s'en remettre.

" A Potter du gland ! " S'énerva Severus

" Heu... Bah... Mon nom de famille c'est bien Potter mais... Mon prénom c'est... C'est Harry... " Tenta le dernier des Potter.

" Et il est où l'autre crétin ?! "

" Tu parles de... James Potter ? "

" De qui d'autre à ton avis ? ! "

D'accord. Harry n'était pas prêt de s'en remettre. Pas prêt du tout. Pourquoi Severus était vivant ? Pourquoi était-il jeune ? Pourquoi parlait-il de son père ? Pourquoi sortait-il de ses gonds, lui qui était connu pour sa froideur et son impassibilité ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de lui ? Même si des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il essaya tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation à Snape.

" Heu... Comment dire... Je... Je suis le fils de... James Potter. Et il- "

" TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE POTTER ! "

Raté. Cela allait être plus dur qu'il le pensait. Severus ne le croyait pas un gramme et se méfiait de lui. Il proposa donc d'aller à Poudlard pour lui prouver ses dires, et par la même occasion, comprendre comment une telle chose était arrivée. Bien que méfiant et la baguette d'Harry toujours en sa position, Severus le suivit, ignorant que le dernier des Potter en avait une autre beaucoup plus puissante que le gryffondor préféra cacher. Il n'était pas fou non plus.

Ce fut stressant de traverser le chemin du sol cogneur avec un gars qui vous fusille du regard et vous menace en silence de sa baguette magique. Mais une fois dehors, Severus ne pût que constater les dégâts du carnage qu'avait été la guerre et se figea sur place. Le remarquant, Harry se stoppa à son tour, se tournant vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

" Quest-ce que... ?! " * C'est Poudlard, ça ?! *

" Vous me croyez maintenant ? " S'exclama Harry, se recevant de la part de Snape un regard des plus noir. Décidément, c'était inné chez lui ce regard. Il était toujours aussi froid, méfiant. Et alors, qu'ils se regardaient, une voix les fit se retourner.

" HARRY ! " S'écria une jeune fille qui courait vers Harry avant de lui sauter au cou, le prenant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, n'ayant pas encore aperçut le jeune homme derrière.

" Bon sang ! Mais où étais-tu passé ?! Tout le monde te cherche partout ! " S'exclama la jeune femme en s'écartant de son meilleur ami qui se gratta l'arrière du crâne, lâchant un " bah, comment dire... " avant de se tourner vers Snape ce qui incita la demoiselle à en faire de même. Elle eu la même réaction que Harry et écarquilla les yeux, estomaquée de voir l'autre jeune homme qui se posait des questions en lui même et tirait une grimace.

" Mais... Ce n'est pas possible... " Déclarât-elle toujours sous le choc.

S'approchant par la suite du brun comme si il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre, elle écouta à peine Harry lui déclarer un " si, apparemment ", celui-ci espérant des explications auprès de la personne qui devait en principe tout savoir ! Elle s'approchait doucement comme si elle avait à faire à un animal sauvage et se plaça à côté de lui. Elle avait la bouche ouverte ce que trouva Harry assez drôle puisqu'il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée que leur ancien professeur de potion était désormais un adolescent de leur âge ne se souvenant plus d'eux. Hermione jeta un regard à Harry et lui fit un signe de la tête comme si le gryffondor n'avait pas encore remarqué que leur ancien professeur était en face d'eux ET jeune ! Comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve, elle se pinça discrètement. Harry doutait que Snape ait pus le voir puisqu'il ne lâchait pas le regard de sa meilleure amie qui le regardait. Lui le vu et il est vrai qu'il avait cru ça à un moment. Mais lorsqu'elle donna un coup à Severus, c'est vrai qu'Harry n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il s'agisse d'un fantôme. Vu la plainte qu'il émit, ce n'en était pas un.

" Eh ?! Non mais ça va pas ?! "

Il allait donner un autre coup lorsque quelqu'un d'autre cria le nom d'Harry et d'Hermione. C'était Ron et le professeur Madonagal qui se bloquèrent à la vu du jeune Snape qui était avec les deux gryffondor.

* * *

Et voilà pour vous ce premier chapitre de Teenager in Love. Alors ? Reviews ?


End file.
